


A Murder of Crows

by Bandshe



Series: Selene's Story [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran finds out he's going to be a daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Murder of Crows

“Zevran, I’m with child.” The words echoed in his ears. He never thought it was possible, Alistair said the odds were slim. He didn’t want to believe her, he couldn’t believe her. 

“It’s not possible. Alistair told me…”

“Alistair is not an expert. I know the risks Zev, I just want us to have a chance at a family.”

“I have never dreamed this possible. Not only am I married to a beautiful woman, who’s a saucy minx in bed, but now I’m to be a father. What if the Crows find out? What if they come for us, for our child? I just can’t believe this. It’s not real, it’s not happening.” Zevran began to panic as the thoughts cycled through his mind. He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

“Zevie, don’t think so far ahead. They’re still risks, risks I don’t want to think about. Please, please, believe me.” Selene got down on her knees looking up at him. She grabbed his hands in hers, tears streaming down her face. She felt rejected, was he going to leave her like this? Was he going to leave her? “Zevran, if this is too much I’ll let you process it. I’ll leave if that’s what you wish. When you’re ready to talk, to believe me, I’ll be in the living quarters.” Selene stands up and starts to walk off when she felt him take a hold of her wrist.

“No mi amor, you’re staying here with me, with your husband the father of your unborn child.” Zevran’s chest tightened thinking about her previous failed pregnancy, he didn’t want that to happen to them. He didn’t want to lose the child, to see his wife suffer. He didn’t want to be the next man on his knees as his lover tells him that they lost their child.

Selene’s shoulders dropped as the weight had been lifted. Zevran stood up and brought her closer to him. “Do you know what this means Selene?”

Selene looked at him puzzled as his mischievous grin widened. “No.”

“We only have nine months to have all the sex we can without being interrupted by a baby crow.” Zevran leaned over brushing his lips against hers feeling her exhale. She could feel his smile, then his tongue as it slid across her lips. Her whole body shivered. She felt his hand slide down her torso and rest on her sex. He teased her through her nightgown, he waited for her to shake in anticipation, to feel her knees tremble.

“Zevran” her moan brushed up against his lips.

“Si mi amor?”

“I love you.”

“Hm, this must be serious. You rarely say that. Instead you prefer, ‘fuck me’, ‘take me’, ‘I want you.’ I think we’ve made a step forward.” he continued teasing her.

Selene wasn’t going to make the move, she wanted him in control and to be honest this was one of her favorite games to play with him. They take turns teasing each other to see who’d cave in first. For a while Zevran was in the lead, but Selene learned restraint, and soon he was at her mercy. She knew she wasn’t allowed to touch him when he took charge, but she wanted to. She wanted to grab him and kiss him until her lips were numb and her jaw ached. She wanted to remove his clothing, throw him on the bed and straddle him, but instead she stood there, letting him tease her, and tease he did. She could tell he had experience and she didn’t like his unfair advantage.

“Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?” Zevran presses up against her sex some more. All Selene could do was shake her head. “I plan on pleasuring you in ways you couldn’t even imagine possible.” That was it, her body was shaking. He laughed quietly his breath warming her lips. “You know mi amor, I don’t want to part away from you lips, but I have other lips I must attend to.” He heard her whimper as he got down on his knees.

Selene lifted her gown and watched him slowly make his way to her sex. He teased her for as long as he thought she could handle it. He parted her legs a little and ran his hand up her inner thigh towards her sex, but he stopped just short hearing her breathy disappointment. Her inner thighs were one of the few parts that he hadn’t touched with a blade, or at least that he hadn’t cut. Some of her scars were from fights, others from sparring and others from more pleasurable activities. He spread her legs far enough where he could easily nibble on her thighs and lick the folds of her sex. Each little nibble was accompanied by a moan, as he went higher she got louder. She felt his wet tongue thrust inside her, his tongue pressed against her clitoris as he slipped his fingers in. She gripped the bed post hoping to support herself, to prevent her from falling from all the pleasure, but the efficacy of her plan was lacking. Her help fell back as her moans increased and intensified.

“Zev I have to lay down, I can’t stand for much longer.”

“Do you wish me to sweep you off your feet then?” He joked parting from her sex.

“I don’t care as long as I’m on the bed, legs opened and you in between.”

“Mmmm, that’s my wife.” Zevran stood up and kissed her lips, feeling her tongue dart into his mouth searching for his. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. A small squeak escaped her lips as she made contact with the mattress. He laughed and started to climb on her. “What say you remove that dreaded nightgown? It always looked much better on the floor than on you.”

Selene shifted in bed as she removed the nightgown. She smiled at him, watching him advance towards her. His lips found their way to her mouth again before he thrust his fingers into her sex. She let out a small gasp as she threw her head back. His tongue danced around in her mouth as he crooked his fingers inside her body, pressing up against the perfect spot causing her juices to flow out of her. He removed his fingers waiting for her to look at him before he licked her juices off of them. He ran a finger over her lips leaving her juices and his saliva on them. She looked at him devilishly as she bit her lower lip. He grabbed onto his hips and pressed him up against her all the while rolling her hips to get her point across.

“I know, I know, Warden.” he still loved to refer to her by that title, sometimes he’d say Hero of Ferelden, but she never seemed to mind. He took his already stiff member and teased her very sensitive clit. She grabbed onto his buttocks, digging he nails into them, he hissed in pain, but it wasn’t a pain he couldn’t handle. They’ve done worse to each other before, most of those times someone was tied up. She rolled her hips again hoping it was enough of an invitation for him. He continued to smile at her, shaking his head in disapproval as he tsked.  
“Zev, please.”

“Please, what mi amor?”

“Please fuck me and end this torture.” she begged.

“Hmm, I don’t think you’re being genuine here.”

“I think if you don’t shove your cock into me right now, I’m going to kill you.”

“Such empty threats. Would you really do that to your little crow’s daddy?”

“If he doesn’t fuck me, yes, yes I would. Now, fuck me.”

“Yes ma’am.” Zevran didn’t bother teasing his way in, the look on Selene’s face was enough of a motivation to move faster. He plunged into her deeply, lifting her leg for better access.

“Mi amor, I wonder from what position our child was conceived.” Zevran thought as he thrust into her.

Selene moaned out, almost angrily. “Zev, mmm, I…don’t…oh, Maker, caaare.” Again she came, this time much more powerfully than before. They looked into each other’s faces, smiling, wanting, loving. Zevran was enjoying watching all her faces before she bit into his shoulder sending him over the edge. He came and he came hard, it wasn’t like they added a new move or anything, but the thought of him becoming a father made him love her in a whole different way, made her more desirable in some way.

Nine months had passed since then and their encounters went from passionate face to face moments, to her bent over the bed, a couch, a desk and even the tub for easier access. She was much larger than she anticipated and Zevran more cautious. He wasn’t as rough with her, he’d guide himself in slowly instead of plunging in deeper. She’d beg, but he wasn’t willing to budge, even when her turn, he’d stop her from being too rough.

“Maker, I’m not a delicate flower because I’m with child.”

“I’m just worried about the pregnancy, the baby.” Zevran would say stroking her belly.

“I’m okay Zevie.” She’d comfort him, but he didn’t seem to relax at all.

Every night before bed they’d talk to the baby. Zevran regaled them with stories of how their mother killed the archdemon, how she was braver than Alistair and why he’d never let Oghren babysit. Selene laughed throughout all his tales.

“Brasca woman, you can’t laugh, then they’ll never believe any of my tales when they’re born.” he’d look up from her belly as if she was an intruder in their moment together. She smirked at him, running her fingers through his hair as he would start humming to her belly. On many occasions he’d fall asleep with his head on her belly. He doted on her every chance he got. He’d serve her breakfast in bed, breakfast that wasn’t entirely bad. He helped her get into the tub, he’d wash her and sometimes even insisted on helping her get dressed.  
“Zevran, if you keep doing this I’ll start expecting it even after the baby is born.”

“My wife, the mother of my child, the Hero of Ferelden, will get whatever she desires from her corvid husband.”

And then it happened. Her screams woke the whole village, she never expected it to hurt as much. She never suffered through so much pain. Getting injured by darkspawn, getting thrown around by the Archdemon and even all those times she was stabbed and even attacked with explosives, didn’t compare to the pain she was feeling right now. Zevran was told to stay outside while the midwives worked their magic. The sounds of her screams and cries were so unbearable. Countless amounts of times he found his hand on the doorknob only to stop himself before hand.

“Let my husband in! I want my Zevran with me!” she was screaming at them not just due to pain, but out of anger that she couldn’t get what she wanted.

“Ma’am, he has to wait outside.”

“There is no good reason for him to be out there when he should be in here witnessing the aftermath of the shit he did to me.”

Zevran all of a sudden lost all interest in entering the room. He saw the door knob twist and she sat down in one of the chairs in the hall. 

“Ser? Lady Arainai wants you to come in with her.”

Hearing her called Lady Arainai made his heart flutter. He didn’t hear it often, but to have other people call her that just made it that much more real. He peered around the midwife looking at his wife in bed as she swore at everyone and no one at the same time.

“Ser?”

“Yes, I’m coming in.” The moment Zevran enters the room Selene shoots him a wicked glance.

“You, you did this to me.” she growled.

“Mi amor, I wasn’t the only one involved in creating this miracle.” his words comforted her. To hear him call their child a miracle brought a smile to her face for a brief moment.

“My Lady, the baby is coming, one more push.” the midwife coached.

Selene pushes and out came a beautiful, squirming, blonde baby with a set of lungs to match their mothers. The midwives quickly wipe the baby clean before announcing it’s sex.

“The baby is a girl.” the midwife hands the wrapped newborn to Zevran while Selene pushes out her afterbirth. 

The baby cries as all of Zevran’s attempts to soothe her fail. Selene’s screams overshadow their daughters.  
“Why is she still screaming?” Zevran asked panicked that there was something wrong. Now the two women in his life were crying out and he couldn’t comfort either of them.

“Ser…there’s another one.” the midwife was shocked at the discovery as was everyone else in the room.

Selene screaming out. “I don’t fucking care how many are in there, I want them out!” 

Zevran couldn’t help but laugh at her as he rocked their daughter. He admired her strength. She’s faced down an Archdemon, darkspawn and dragons and somehow this seemed to be bravest thing she’s ever done. She was stronger than anyone he had ever seen. Even Sten wouldn’t be able to outdo her here. With another push their second child came out. “Tell me there isn’t another one in there.”

The midwife shook her head. Their second baby was wiped cleaned and wrapped up quickly. The midwife had the nurses take both children to make sure everything was ok. Having his daughter taken from him was torture. _Is this how it’s going to feel every time she’s away from me?_ He watched his wife push out the placenta, he’s seen many things, but seeing that nearly cost him his meal.

“The second baby? What is it?” Zevran ran over panicked.

The midwife turned to him. “You have a little boy. A complete set. Lady Arainai and your babies need their rest. You can remain here but no noise.”

“Yes ma’am.” Zevran stood saluting the woman, who looked at him quizzically. 

When she left he quickly ran to the crib to look at both his babies sleeping. He looked at his daughter, whose hair was as bright as the sun and skin as creamy as her mother’s and then at his son who shared his mother’s dark hair and his bronzed skin.

“My miracle babies. You survived the taint and there are two of you to boot. Andraste has smiled down on us, everyone has made it out in one piece.” He walks over to Selene who is barely awake and smiles at her. She had never seen him so happy, not even on their wedding day.

“Mi amor, they’re lovely, like their mother, and their father of course. They’re our miracle. This is possibly the greatest thing we’ve ever accomplished together.”

Selene smiled at him. “What is the other one? We have a girl, what is the other baby?”

“A boy. We’re all set now. Now we are a murder of Crows. Honorary Crows for you and the babies of course, but Crows nonetheless.” Even though Zevran left the Crows he’d always refer to himself as one, he was in the life for too long, that was all he knew, but now he has his children and his wife. Perhaps now he can know something else. Selene dozed off and the babies started to cry. Zevran walked over to the crib, smiling down at them. He placed his hand on one of them and sang them the songs his mother used to sing to soothe him to sleep, to drown out the sounds of the brothel, sounds that no child should have to hear. He felt a tear drop as he thought of the life he had, the life he knew his kids would never have to suffer through. He missed his mother, he wished she was here to see her new family. He was a father, his kids would know their father, unlike him.

“I love you my babes. I love you and you’re beautiful mother.”


End file.
